Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a fictional character from the Warner Bros. "Looney Tunes" series. She made her debut in the movie "Space Jam", and was slightly re-designed for "The Looney Tunes Show". She also appeared as a main character in the TV series, "Baby Looney Tunes". About her Lola Bunny is an anthropomorphic female rabbit, and has been established as having a romantic involvement with her male counterpart, Bugs Bunny. In Space Jam, she has tan fur, cream-colored hair, aqua colored eyes, and wears a blue rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes battle the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Although she initially turned down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifted to affection after he saved her from a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself painfully squashed in the process, showing that he was willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cared for her. Acting on these feelings, she kissed him and near the film's end, and became his girlfriend. Lola is a tough talking, no-nonsense woman, who is extremely independent and self reliant. She is highly athletic, easily the best player after Michael Jordan. She is also incredibly seductive in her behaviour, quite capable of easily charming men around her. Lola also appears in the The Looney Tunes Show. Compared to her "trophy girl" personality in Space Jam, her personality differs greatly in this show, and is also slightly less intelligent and more clueless to her surroundings. Her parents also appear along with her father and her mother. Lola is Bugs' bubbly, kooky girlfriend, and she rapidly talks a mile a minute, whether anybody else is listening or not. Lola's appearance also changed dramatically as well. In Space Jam, she had a very detailed figure, with aqua eyes, and wore sportswear. In The Looney Tunes Show, her design was greatly simplified, including losing the aqua iris of her eyes. An infant version of her is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Like her older counterpart, she has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball, but she is also much more child-like and emotional in her personality. Friends SuperTed, Spottyman the alien, Skeleton, Mario, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Alpha 5, Zordon, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Scorpina, Divatox, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Taven, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, the cheat, Foxface, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Mojo Jojo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Madonna, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Sara, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Bugs Bunny, Pound the nerdluck, Nawt the nerdluck, Bang the nerdluck, Blanko the nerdluck, Bupkus the nerdluck, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Miyu Lynx, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Mr. Funny, Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Zim the irken, Tak the irken, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Indifferent Ren, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Catholic High School Girl, Mimby, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Pumbaa the warthog, Shala the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, April Harriet O'Neil, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Irma Langinstein, Venus De Milo, Supergirl, Catgirl, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Dr. DJ, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Frisk, Toriel Dremurr, Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Undyne the undina fish, Alphys, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, the wizard of Oz, Little Miss Sexy, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, Adam Hughes, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Deadly, Texas Pete, Bulk, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Daegon, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Strong Bad, New Bad Guy Girl Character, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Discord, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Libby Chessler, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Mr. Rude, Madame Mal-eleve, Little Miss Selfish, Mr. Disaster, Dr. Neo Cortex, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis MacHaggis, Evil Ren, Hideously Evil Ren, Vicky Velcro/Waffle Woman, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Flowey, Chara, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's fandom, Lola is a member of the Benevolent Beanies. Her teammates are: Little Miss Sexy, Sans The Skeleton, Papyrus The Skeleton, Sabrina1985, and Brainiac Adam. She is the main rival of Vonnie The Bunny. Trivia The Space Jam animation model sheet version of Lola has cream-colored hair, rosy red eyelids, a light tan secondary fur color, slipper-shaped footpads, and a powder-puff tail. While the promotional merchandising version of Lola has yellow-blonde hair that extends down the back of her head, a white secondary fur color, footpads that extend all the way around her feet, and a teardrop-shaped tail similar to Bugs Bunny's. Baby Lola is a mix of the features of the two different styles. From the promotional style she posseses footpads extending around the feet, the white fur and the blonde colored hair. However the hair is that of the Space Jam style Lola and the tail is bushy like a powderpuff. Lola's presence in Space Jam sparked a considerable amount of controversy amongst Looney Tunes fans who argued that Bugs already has an established sweetheart in Honey Bunny, since they viewed Lola as a "strong, independent, and excessively seductive female" who has no place among the fallable human characteristics of the rest of the Looney Tunes because she suffers no injury of any kind. The controversy surrounding Lola is indirectly addressed in the film Looney Tunes: Back In Action, when Bugs pointedly asserts that he has no need for a female co-star, as he is fully capable of playing both male and female roles himself. Pre-production names for Lola were: Bunni Bunny, Cream, Doll, and Lola Rabbit. Early concept art reveals that Lola might even be inspired by, based on, and somewhat resembles Babs Bunny, a rabbit character from Warner Bros. "Tiny Toon Adventures", although aside from a physical resemblence, they have little in common. Lola Rabbit's visual appearance resembled that of a teenager which caused reaction from McDonald's, who had signed a contract with Warner Bros. on selling Happy Meals with characters from Space Jam, and they had refused to sell Lola Rabbit toys and Happy Meal items if that was to be her final appearance to be used in the film on the grounds that it would be wrong to have Bugs Bunny paired up with what resembled a teenage girl. In the cartoon series Loonatics Unleashed, the character of Lexi Bunny is not only based on, but is also a descendant of Lola In one of Sabrina1985's ideas for one of the Benevolent Beanies stories, Lola is going to become gender reversed by taking a sip of an extremely rare multi-colored rainbow drink, which is a genderbender potion concorction that smells like underarm sweat and tastes like plain old drinking water. And upon the very first sip, it will reverse her gender by turning her into a male named "Loki." The effects last until they wear off, then Loki changes back into Lola. The gallery of pictures Lola promo art.png Lola's introduction.png Lola Bunny poster.png Lola Bunny screenshot 19.png Lola Bunny screenshot 18.png Lola Bunny screenshot 17.png Lola Bunny promotional screencap 2.png Lola Bunny and Bugs Bunny.png Lola Bunny promotional screencap.png Lola Bunny screenshot 16.png Lola Bunny screenshot 15.png Lola Bunny screenshot 14.png Lola Bunny screenshot 13.png Lola Bunny screenshot 12.png Lola Bunny screenshot 11.png Lola Bunny screenshot 10.png Lola Bunny screenshot 9.png Lola Bunny screenshot 8.png Lola Bunny screenshot 7.png Lola Bunny screenshot 6.png Lola Bunny screenshot 5.png Lola Bunny screenshot 4.png Lola Bunny screenshot 3.png Lola Bunny screenshot 2 2nd version.png Lola Bunny screenshot 1.png Lola Bunny screenshot 2.png Lola Bunny screenshot.png Lola Bunny sketch 6.png Lola Bunny sketch 5.png Lola Bunny sketch 4.png Lola Bunny sketch 3.png Lola Bunny sketch 2.png Lola Bunny sketch.png Lola Bunny by SarahSkunky.png|Lola Bunny drawn by SkunkyNoid Baby Lola.png Lola Rabbit.png Lola rough model.png Lola and Bugs.png Lola Bunny screenshot 21.png Lola Bunny screenshot 20.png Adamantiums + Benevolent Beanies.png|The Benevolent Beanies meeting the Adamantiums Benevolent Beanies 2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies by DollieUSA.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by DollieUSA Benevolent Beanies by ILoveFanFicCritic2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Benevolent Beanies by BrainiacAdam.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by BrainiacAdam Benevolent Beanies - traditional version.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Lola Bunny by J.C. Thornton.png|Lola Bunny drawn by J.C. Thornton SabrinaT1985 art trade by Percyfan94.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Percyfan94 Space Jam video quiz result.png Lola Bunny screenshot 23.png Lola Bunny screenshot 22.png Benevolent Beanies 3.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Promotional-style Lola Bunny.png Lola Bunny gif.png Space Jam 2 poster.png Space Jam movie poster.png Lola Bunny (pony version).png Lola Bunny 3D model 3.png Lola Bunny 3D model 2.png Lola Bunny 3D model.png Lola Bunny wallpaper.png Lola Bunny with a basketball 2.png Lola Bunny with a basketball.png Lola Bunny fan art 6.png Lola Bunny fan art 5.png Lola Bunny fan art 4.png Lola Bunny fan art 3.png Lola Bunny fan art 2.png Lola Bunny fan art.png Lola Bunny clip art.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Looney Tunes characters